Gonna Wipe The Smile From Your Know It All Face
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jason finally snaps.


GONNA WIPE THE SMILE FROM YOUR KNOW-IT-ALL FACE

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by the Selena Gomez song "Stop And Erase" and relates to "Anything You Want". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Takes place in Zeo, but not after any particular episode. And I figured that even though Rocky and Adam used to live in Stone Canyon, they wouldn't necessarily know Shane. There are lewd comments, swearing, and violence. Decided to add in some things. Flashbacks are of different memories and are happening at the same time of Jason's beating of Shane.

Jason could feel Shane Donahue's eyes on him as soon as the other boy reached beach. The Gold Ranger tensed and stepped closer to his boyfriend, who looked at him in confusion. Then, seeing who had arrived, simply took his arm and led him to a table. Tommy's eyes flashed as they sat down with the others. For some time now, the boy had been harassing Jason, who refused to do anything about it. He was certain that the guy had made Jason do something in order for Ernie to keep the beach club, but he couldn't prove it. Speaking of Ernie, he watched as the man came up to them.

"Hey Ernie, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"Where's Emily?" Tanya asked at the same time.

"Nothing much. She's working inside today," the man answered. Then, "Hey, Jase, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ernie." Jason drummed his fingers on the table. The man made an inattentive noise, and then remembered what he had come there for.

"You guys ready to order?" Ernie queried.

"Could we just have our usual smoothies?" Katherine requested.

"You got it," Ernie answered. He went off to make the orders and Shane walked up to them.

"Hey, Babe," he greeted, leering in Jason's direction. Rocky and Adam shared a look. They didn't know who this guy was or what his obsession with Jason was, but he was starting to get on their nerves.

"You better back off before I make you," Tommy threatened quietly.

"Shouldn't talk to me like that. Jase and I got a deal…don't we, Babe?" Shane smirked.

"Leave it alone, Shane," Jason said hollowly. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine looked at each other in confusion while Billy shifted uncomfortably.

"Then maybe you should put a leash on your boy," Shane told him. Then, with another leer, "Or…maybe he puts the leash on **you**. Is that it, Jase? Do you get all submissive for him? I remember how good you are at that."

"I'm **warning** you," Tommy growled, standing up.

"Tommy," Jason snapped. The boy froze and then sat down. "You've had your fun, Shane. Now beat it," he continued. Shane smiled meanly and walked away. Jason closed his eyes briefly and then reopened them. _One of these days, I'm gonna wipe that smug little smile of his right off of his face_, he thought to himself. It was really too bad that he couldn't handle Shane as the Gold Ranger. But he knew better than to use his powers for personal gain. He would never disappoint Zordon like that.

"Jase, you okay, Babe?" Tommy asked softly.

"I'm cool," Jason responded as Ernie came back out with their smoothies. They talked for several minutes, laughing as they told jokes and teased each other. Finally, they all stood up and headed out. Tommy gripped Jason's hand and let their fingers intertwine as they walked down the beach away from the others.

"Aw, isn't this cute?" Tommy and Jason froze and then turned to see Shane.

"Man, I thought I told you to back off," Tommy retorted, dropping Jason's hand. Shane just chuckled cruelly.

"He always **did** need someone to stand up for him. And truthfully, he was never that good at keeping me satisfied. But I kept him around 'cuz he was such a good little bitch," he said with a knowing smile. Then, he gasped in surprise as Jason spun around and kicked him in the chest. _Jason struggled under Shane, but the boy held him down as he snapped on a pair off cuffs. Then, he came down on him._ Before Tommy could stop him, Jason punched him in the face. _Jason put an arm in the air to block the strike. Shane kicked him and he curled up, trying to protect himself. _Then a kick.

"_No, Shane! Please!"_ _ The plea went unheeded as the boy sank into the bed. _And another punch. _Shane scoffed derisively and walked away, leaving Jason trembling in a corner_. Jason barely knew what he was doing. He just knew he wanted to wipe the smile off of his ex's face.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally got some backbone," he sneered. From a distance, the other Rangers watched as the scene played out.

"Shouldn't we stop him? This is totally against everything we stand for," Tanya stated.

"No. Jason needs this," Billy answered. Everyone stared in surprise. What did he mean by that? The attacks kept coming until finally, Tommy pulled Jason away. Shane groaned.

"Man, I didn't you had it in you," he said.

"You never knew me at all. And that's your loss," came the answer. Then, he spit in his face.

"You know, if you hadn't been so stupid, I wouldn't have my lover and best friend," the Red Ranger told him. "So really…**you**'**re** the bitch." With that, they walked back to their friends.

"What was **that** all about?" Katherine wondered.

"Unfinished business," Jason answered. Billy squeezed his wrist gently.

"'Bout time, man," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Jason commented, leaning into Tommy, who drew him into a hug.

THE END


End file.
